the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cezera Uchiha
'Approval:' 6/13/15 11 feats (1 banked) bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Cezera is a tall, pale woman with blue-green eyes and long black hair that goes to her knees. With a strong sense of justice, and low tolerance for stupidity (especially in men) Cezera restlessly hunts those who do wrong, though not particularly caring how she does it. Using brain over brawn however, Cezera finds that she can quite easily overpower even her strongest foes with wit. She is snarky and clever, as well as observant. However, she is also polite and proper when necessary. Cerezas Themes *Battle Theme 1 *Battle Theme 2 'Stats' (Total:95) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:105 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Crow Techniques ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chunin: Medical Specialist ' 'Jonin: Earth Grudge Fear- Part 1 ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 1 Crow Techniques #'Crow Tool Transformation- '''A technique that allows the user to turn ninja tools into crows. The number of ninja tools that can turn into a crow varies based on the type of weapon. After being shifted, the crows can sit idle or fly around. Using this ability again will fire the weapon as if thrown. This can also be used on small items, such as pills or messages. for initial shift to weapon, 5 for second shift. #'Scattering Thousand Crows Technique-'This technique summons a flock of countless crows, dazzling the enemy. The user can freely manipulate the crows by emitting chakra from his fingertips and altering it into high frequency waves. Since the crows continuously clone themselves, the target becomes completely surrounded, obscuring their field of vision. When no longer needed, the crows will simply disappear in a puff of smoke. The crows will caw loudly muffling outside noise.This doubles as an attack, and as a useful distraction. 15 per turn Item Specialist #Junanburedo- A long ivory colored segmented whip with blades running down the edge of it, allows for both the versatility of a whip with short-mid range fighting, and the cutting strength of a blade. The whip is about 15 feet long. The whip, when making contact places a 10 cp bind on the target. This bind can be increased by adding chakra to 40 cp invested for a 50 cp total bind #Duel Senbon Launching Boots- In the style of a set of super fashionable knee height high-heeled black boots, with the firing chamber in the heel of the boot, Cezera can effectively fire off senbon from her feet using triggers in the boots. This opens up a unique fighting style for Cezera to be able to constantly be on the offensive. like Wrist launchers, these are based on strength. Medical Specialist #Chakra Enhanced Strength- The user amplifies their bodies natural strength with chakra, greatly increasing damage. [+8 full to str, 20/round #Mystical Palm Technique- This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Earth Grudge Fear #'Tentacle-ification''' - The user's body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most organs with the exception of the heart. The heart is now the only organ needed to keep the body functioning, and is the most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; limbs can be detached to attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and the fibers can be used to assist in healing others (stitches). (20 CP to reattach a severed limb. Healing RU required to actually heal damage, but stitches can stop bleeding in others.) Passives/Others/Equipment #Stats +5 x3 Equipment *(3) Two Flash Bombs *(4) Katana *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 31,000 from Celeste * Ryo left: 9k * -50k for RU change 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 65' *'Banked: '''1 *'Reset Day: Tuesday''' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 5 Total Qp- 13 ' '''Pre-Emptive Eliminations QP-2 ryo-1500 - Jonin RU Lost Cat QP-4 ryo-2000 Bandit Trickery QP-3 ryo-1500 Small Town Rumble QP-4 Ryo-2000 Legendary Whip aquired! B-Rank: 5 total qp-17 ' 'Rice Pyromaniacs QP-4 Ryo-2000 Scam Artists Qp 4 ryo-2000 Test in the Compund Qp-4 ryi-2000 The Mysterious Chalice QP-41 Ryo-2000 Bait and Switch Qp-4 ryo-2000 C-Rank: 6' total QP- 15 ' Killer Rabbits' QP-3 Ryo-1500' More Bandits OMG QP-4 Ryo-1500 Sound Stock QP-3 Ryo-1500 Huge Glowy Spider QP-4 Ryo-2000 Impure World Temple QP-4 ryo-2000 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 Total QP 1 ' 'Cezera Uchiha, Blood Witch qp-1 ' 'Overseen: 4 '''Total QP- 17 The Tunnels Hidden Beneath QP- 2 ryo-1000 'Babysitting Qp-3 ryo-1500 Lightning Cave QP-4 Ryo-2000 Temple of Light Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Sexy Cat Lady QP-4 Ryo-2000 'History and Story' Cezera was a powerful sharingan user in her youth, able to keep up with many of the elite, however, she also had a dangerous technique, and she could manipulate the blood in peoples bodies, and in her small village in the middle of nowhere, she was labeled a witch and captured, her sharingan was sealed away and she was placed in a massive cavern in a grave yard. Far below the earth Cezera slept in deadly silence for 30 years until the seal preserving her body for all eternity was released by a shadowy figure. Leaving only a crossbow with her the figure left and Cezera emerged to begin her life anew. Category:Character